Avalon High: The Aftermatch
by Evelyn2ndNature
Summary: Miles was the reincarnation of Merlin. What if he happened to have unwritten love story in the history?  What happened to his "love"? Can they be reunited?
1. Chapter 1

Avalon High

The Aftermatch

(A/N: Hi! I'm new at this fanfiction! I'm very happy that finally I could post a story after sooo long of hard please,tell me how is my story by review so that i can know what thing i must ,wrong spelling might appear,and so does wrong cope with me.I'll try my best! And this is movie-verse. Pairing will be Miles and Oc)

Disclaimer: I just own the plot and my Oc.

* * *

Allie was waken up by the was like a ,they had defeated had also proved that they were is not King Arthur,but Allie forced herself up and after picked up some clothes,she dragged herself to the finished her bath in 30 minutes (including dress).She took her bag and rushed downstair.

"Bright and early today ,Allie?",her mom greeted her.

"Yeah,as much as I enjoy my sleep,I just need to go to the school early today."said Allie."Hi,dad"

"Morning." Her dad greeted her back. After she ate a toss, Allie put the plate in the sink and kiss both her parents' cheek.

"Bye mom, bye dad." She bid them goodbye.

Allie arrived at Avalon High. She headed to her locker.

"Allie!", someone called her name.

"Will…." Allie hugged Will.

"How's my King Arthur doing?", joked Will.

"Fine,thankyou for your concern." Allie smiled at Will.

"Last night,Marco and I agreed to gather and discuss-"

"Will, you are needed in the hall." A student suddenly said to Will. He looked quite exhausted though. Maybe, someone was being bullied, but this time, not Miles (because now,Marco had opened up his cover, and being nice). Will quickly murmured "Sorry" and "See you later" and sped off. Allie opened her locker, when she took some books out, someone tapped her shoulder. Allie jumped in surprised and turned around quickly.

"Relax Allie, it's just me." It sounded like Miles'

"Ow,sorry...Hey,don't shock me like that," said Allie

Miles rolled his eyes. He looked at Allie and slowly, the corner of his mouth rised slowly into a smile and became a grin.

"What's wrong with you ,Miles?",asked Allie with a chuckle.

"Nothing,"answered Miles too quickly.

"Okay," Allie looked at him like he's weird.(A/N : In my story, after their battle, Miles didn't hugged a girl nor greeted by any girl.)

"Oh,Allie...,we have meeting later at lunch," said Miles.

"With?", asked Allie as she crocked one eyebrow.

"The Order Of Bear",replied Miles.

Allie stared at Miles with wide eyes. There was a pause. Allie opened her mouth, but she was beaten uf by the bell.

"Science...," said grabbed Allie's shoulders, and push her still-shock-body to the homeroom. They arrived at the lab. The pairing had changed. Jennifer with Lance, Allie with Will,and Miles?

"Okay,everyone,listen. Allie, now you won't be lonely as a new student anymore. Meet your new friend, Ms. Myra",announced the teacher.

_I'll stop here...hehehe, Ms. Myra...quite a tough character to write..._

_How do you think?_

_Review...review...THANKS!_


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N : Hii...I'm back! Thankyou for you who read my story...! Although i would like and feel delighted if you review...Anyway,here's chapter 2! Enjoy!)

Disclaimer: I own Myra,but I will be more than happy if I own Avalon High...

* * *

A girl who was named Myra, step in the class. Miles stared at Myra. Her hair as black-brown with soft curls at the end. Her hair passed her shoulder.

"Welcome to the class Ms. Myra," said the teacher with a smile."Now, let see, where can you sit...,hem...ah, beside Mr. Miles, please raise your hand."

Miles forced himself woke up from his daydream and hastily raised his hand. Myra walked to the table with a smile. She sit and took out her book. She turned and looked at Miles. He gulped nervously.

"Hey, nice to meet you," said Myra.

"H-hi...,"replied Miles shackily. Suddenly,Miles gasped and touched his temples in pain, but only Myra,Will and Allie that noticed.

"Are you fine?",asked Myra concerned. As soon as Miles saw the vision, he pulled Myra with him as he shouted,"Everyone,DUG AND DON'T BREATH!"

As everyone did what he said, the experiment bottles exploded and formed gases.

_Stop here..._

_Soorryyy,i don't have enough time to write more...this chap really short..._

_But i really promise you guys...next chapter will be longer..._

_Review please..._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey guys... I'm sorry...I know I haven't updates for ages...but I got rough times back then...so...this is my promise...I shall update tomorrow...please be patient...thankyou..._

_Well,till then!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Everbody did as what Miles said. In the spilt second, they could hear a lots of cracking sounds and shattered glasses flew at any direction. Gasses spread quickly to every corner and space in the room. Everyone was either too scared too move or still in a "shock" state. Both Miles and Myra got up, ran to the nearest window and opened it. They kept on doing that action until all windows were opened. At last, they opened the door and everybody ran outside.

"Anybody hurt? All of you, go see and check up by the nurse and I suggest NOW!". The teacher was panic.

"You okay?",asked Miles between gasping for air.

"Yeah,you?", asked Myra back.

"Fine...". Miles noticed that she looked like she was _not _fine. "Are you sure that you're _fine_?"

"Yes..."

Although Miles was not convinced by her answer, he decided not to push it any futhur.

"By the way,how do you know?"

"Huh? Know what?". Miles was startled by her question.

"The incident...", said Myra.

"Uhm...I-um..."

"Well, I understand."

Now, Miles was surprised. "You do? How?"

"It's _your_ privacy anyway. You didn't have to tell me if you feel uncomfortable."

"Well...,uh...thanks...I guess...?"

"Sure! No problem at all." Myra smiled.

Miles face lit up. "_This girl...was easy to talk with..._",thought Miles.

"Miles! Are you fine?",asked a concern Allie."I can't believe it happened again. Are we going to have this _weird_ things happen around us again after last time? I thought it must be DONE! FINISHED! No more threats!"

"Allie,calm down...",said Miles,obviously amused by Allie's worries.

"How Miles? HOW?",said a frantic Allie.

"Just take a deep breath and slowly let it out...", said Myra.

"Okay..." Allie did as what Myra told her, and eventually calmed down."Thanks-..."

"It's Myra."

"Oh, thank you, Myra", thanked Allie."I'm Allie, nice to meet you..."

"Same here..." Myra shook Allie's hand.

"Where is Will?",asked Miles.

"Ah,probably with the teacher...," Allie paused for a moment." Have you gone to the nurse?"

Both Miles and Myra shook their head.

"You guys are crazy...". Allie sighed. Myra and Miles laughed.


End file.
